Daddy
by Tommy-kun123
Summary: This is the story of how the four leaders were shaped and influenced to who they are today. Much of this influence were from their fathers. *Changing the lores of the series*
1. Asuka

"Asuka seriously, again?" Dad scolds me as we walk home.  
I got in trouble on school again for getting into a fight with a creep. They just have to make it a big deal even for a few scratches. The guy didn't stood a chance.  
I didn't even get serious! Aaaaaaaaaaand they forced me to stay after school.  
"This is the fifth time in the month now." Dad keeps on was late afternoon. The sky was orange. The sun starts to go down. And it was calmly quiet.  
"Are you even listening at me?" Dad asked me suddenly. He stopped and turned his head to look at me, I didn't listen at all. I could only look at the ground. He frowned and starts walking again.  
"You can't keep getting into meaningless fights all the time. What do you even gain?" He says to me concerned. I could only stay quiet as I can.  
"You keep fighting, but for what?" That sentence caught my attention. He stops and turned around. "Like your Grandpa said. You are but an independent sword, without a compatible shield." Why is he quoting grandpa? I still don't get what that means at he has the right to say anything. He used to beat up people worldwide back in the day.  
"If you keep on fighting without a purpose, you won't improve yourself as you keep on fighting inexperienced people." Dad said.  
"You won't feel any satisfaction when you look down on the weak." Dad's tone became much lighter. "If you lose doing your best, you learn from your mistakes and keep growing. Keep on winning without feeling defeat ever, and you will no longer know the feeling of motivation." Dad said to me in a calmer tone.  
"You are just a big fish in a small pond. That was something Ken once told a fighter a long time ago." That's deep.  
"Listen, I want you to know that fighting for those you care is worth many things." Dad…

* * *

We arrived at our home. It stills hold the traditional Japanese house style back from the Edo greeted us by the door.  
"Asuka, how did it go?" Mom asked me concerned. "It went well. Don't worry about it." I gave her a bright smile.  
"I am going to take a shower now." Dad suddenly said and went to the other room. "Ah _Ryu_ , there's newly freshen clothes at the bathroom. I'm just notifying." Mom told Dad. Dad looked at Mom and nodded. I swear I saw Mom smiling happily. Geez, get a room!

After a while, Grandpa and I were having a conversation in his bedroom sitting on comfy cushions."Gotten yourself in a fight again?" Grandpa started the first question. "If it was a fistfight, then it would have been more interesting for sure. GYAHAHAHA!" Grandpa laughed out loud. It's his thing after all, laughing like that.  
"You look quite unsatisfied. Care to tell your old gramps your problems?" Grandpa happily asked me.  
"It's just... It's just that the people I have fought just keeps wuzzing out. Like they break easy or something." I pouted.  
"When do I get to fight it all out?""Fufufu..." Grandpa suddenly giggled.  
"What's so funny?" I asked him really annoyed. I was taking it very heavy it seems.  
"You sure are like your father back then." Grandpa grinned noticeably.  
"Wait what..?" I sat there dumbfounded.  
"But I guess you're far worst. GYAHAHA" Grandpa bursted out of laughter. I felt even more annoyed.  
"Your father was also very eager to fight someone stronger. Motivated to grow stronger and stronger." Grandpa told about Dad's past.  
"His sensei or your other Grandpa, Gouken is a very close friend of mine." Grandpa says amused.  
"I know that, grandpa..." I replied unamused.  
"Your father has been living with this principle since his youth." Grandpa said. What principle?

"There will always be someone stronger than you in this world." Grandpa finally said it.

"I'm suggest that you keep that phrase in mind." Grandpa lectured me. "It might help you when you become a Shinobi." Grandpa winked at me."And don't forget what I told you a while back as well." Grandpa exclaimed.

"I won't Grandpa. I'll live with it." I reassured him.

* * *

After finishing talking to Grandpa, I went outside to the garden. There was Dad kneeling in the middle of the field. He wore a regular white T-shirt and track-pants. He was also barefooted. He finally stood up, and I went behind the corner to get out of sight. It felt like stalking, to be then started to do some kind of pose... Is this some kind of a training?

 **(AU notes: It's hard to explain the whole demo. Look up this on YouTube:** **'Street Fighter Assassin's Fist Kata Mike Moh'. There should be ESPN on the title of the video.)**

It seems that he has finished the demo. I was surprised. That he still kept training even after marrying Mom. Most fighters had to retire when they get married. I guess that didn't stop Dad. Then I suddenly remembered the phrase Grandpa mentioned.

 _"There will always be someone stronger than you in this world."_

Maybe Dad still has the motivation to become stronger. Maybe he still wants to get stronger. Maybe that's why Mom likes him. Why did I just conclude that?  
Dad has always been super strong. That's one of the things I love about.  
He's doing something again. I took a closer look.  
His eyes were closed. He was waving his arms up and down. Then his arms drew a circle in front. Now he was doing a karate stance. Stretching his arms and getting his hands closer together. Then he changed his pose to going back and held his hands together on the stomach area to form a sphere or something. Plus he was doing everything so slow. Then I saw a blue light shining on his hands. He opened his eyes and looked at it for a moment and then suddenly fire it out like you see in a Dragon Ball episode as he shouted out 'HADOUKEN'. A blue sphere traveled towards away from him and flew up the sky.

 **(AU notes: If you don't get the demo, look up for: Assassin's Fist Ryu teaser. Also look up for: SSF4 Ryu ending.)**

I was very shocked. What just happened now? He literally shot out a fireball out from his hands. And that looked like it could pack a punch. He then looked at his left clutching fist. I then ran to him. He then suddenly noticed me in a surprised expression.  
"Asuka?" He called out. I stopped my track in front of him.  
"DAD! That was AWESOME!" I looked at him in awe. "Can you teach me that?" I begged him like some little kid.  
"Hold on, hold on. Calm down Asuka." Dad tried to calm me down.  
"Pretty, pretty, pretty please?" I literally kneeled down and sighed. Was that a yes?  
"Alright. I will teach you before you start high school." Dad smiled at me. I smiled as well in happiness.  
"REALLY?! AWESOME!" I shouted joyful. Dad just stood there smiling with his arms I can become strong like Dad too!

* * *

 **Here is my attempt on a Senran Kagura story. I'll be doing Homura next. This story will be about the four leaders only (Hanzo, Crimson, Gessen and Hebijo).If I get any more ideas, then I will make a 'Part 2'. _So post in the review or PM me for ideas._ The fics I'm making for this series will connect with each other.  
It's going to be exciting! Unless I have to quit :P**


	2. Homura

"Suzune-sensei, I have completed my mission."  
"Very good, Homura. The mission was a success." Master Suzune commented.  
"You are dismissed." MAster Suzune called out.  
"Yes!" I hastily called and I quickly dashed away from the room.

* * *

"That was an easy mission." I told to myself at a park in the city. I walked around the park since I had nothing better to do. Normally I would do some training, but for some reason I just want to walk on this park for today.  
As I walked through the park, I noticed the playground is full of children. I began thinking about my past. There wasn't any strong memories associated with playgrounds. One of the children called out to their father, in fact a little girl called out.  
"Daddy look here!" She happily waved at the man in the black business suit. The man walked to her and pick her up. She laughed heartily. As I stood there I remembered that exact same feeling. That feeling when you were with your own dad.

...

Looking back, Dad wasn't really home all the time. Always kept going with his company. It was called 'Mishima Zaibatsu' or something like that. He wasn't a shinobi. My mom was. I still don't get why she bothered marrying a civillian. It'll makes us less discreet to the modern society. Ironic for keeping the shinobi society secret, if you tell me.  
Normally Dad wouldn't give me affection like any parent would. He always had this 'pride' of his. Even now, I respect him for that.  
Whenever he had time, he would take me out for a walk around the city and buy me ice cream. Sometimes he would take me to the outskirts of the city where the forests are. He showed me the wonders of nature, which I gradually grew to like. He also trains me there. It feels so soothing when you are in a forest. It's calm, quiet, relaxing and refreshing. Heck, it's perfect for training.  
Ever since I stared my shinobi training, it has always been hard. But at the start of the Junior High, that's where it all started. Stress and pressure started to build up at that time.  
Out of nowhere, Dad was one of the few of the people that would help me cool off. Taking me back to the forests, eating at some restaurants, going to amusement park, getting to know each other more, and other typical stress reliever activities. For that I am grateful.  
Well, it all changed after _THAT_ incident in the school.  
It ended ugly…

* * *

 **(Few months ago)**

"That's absurd!" Dad shouted towards my grandparents. "How could you do this to your OWN granddaughter?!" He added. I was kneeling down in the middle with Dad behind me. I was too scared to face them. "You have no business with the shinobis! Stay out of this!" Grandpa retorted.  
"Homura has broken the taboo of the good shinobi. She must answer to that!" Grandma joined in. Mom was beside them, while Dad was alone. She looked very worried. She wouldn't even speak up.  
"So every good shinobi families throws their family members out in the streets because they have broken a law?" Dad asked unamused.  
"You could never understand, Jin." Grandpa told him heartlessly.  
They kept throwing arguments back and forth like it will never end.

In the end, I could never step a foot in this household ever again. It was time to just rely on myself from now on. Having a backpack is enough to store items.  
"Homura." A weak voice called behind me. It was Grandpa. I bowed to him, even after what happened. "You don't have to do that anymore, child." He said in a calm voice. "Here." He stretch out his arms to me. He was holding a sheeted sword. "Grandpa, is this…?" I couldn't believe what he gave me.  
"Our family heirloom, Engetsuka. It is yours to have." He told me.  
"This sword has served us for many generations. It is time for the next one to have it."  
"But I…" But why?  
"Just because you're thrown out, that doesn't mean you're no longer my granddaughter." He grabbed my shoulders, looked at me and smiled.  
"One day, you'll understand what it takes to unsheathe the sword, and you shall wield it with pride. You hear me?" He grinned.  
I couldn't help but to bow down. "Thank you very much for teaching me. I am eternally grateful." I bowed down in respect.  
"Eh, no biggie." He grinned and fanned his hands up and down.  
Mom and Grandma came up behind him. "Here. For you, sweetie." Grandma pulled out a golden necklace with a locket. It could open up. Inside the locket, was a picture of my parents carrying me as a baby. We were all happy in that picture. "Thank you very much." I bowed my head down. "You take care out there." She smiled. Then it was Mom's turn.  
"Here. This is for later." She pulled out a lunchbox. I put it on my bag. She then gave me a tight hug, crying. "Take care, my sweet Homura." She said to me in a sad manner and kissed my forehead.  
"Hey, quit it!" I lightly shoved her off.  
I turned around and saw Dad outside the porch. He waved at us. We waved back. Even after the intense arguments, they quickly became neutral to each other.  
Before stepping out of the property, I glanced back at my 'former' home. So many memories was triggered. There's no turning back. I had to find a school to accept me.

Dad and I walked side-to-side each other. "Seriously. What an idiotic law..." He muttered.  
"It can't be helped. What is done, is done." I told him calmly. We came upon the ice cream shop I used to eat. Both of us glanced at the shop. We looked at each other for a moment.  
"One last time?" Dad asked me. "One last time."  
I ordered something called 'Ice Burger'. It is ice cream, with the shape and form of a burger. It was hell of delicious. Dad ordered a bland vanilla ice cone. How boring.  
We walked through the park only park in the area. The sky was grey and it was raining lightly. We found a bench near the playground and sat. We quietly ate out ice cream. The atmosphere here went down.  
"Hey." Dad suddenly said. I looked at him curiously. "If you want to, I can arrange an apartment for you. You don't need to pay the rent. The company got you covered." Dad offered.  
"Sorry. But I can't." I turned down the offer. "This is something I have to do. Living on my own and take care of myself." I stared up on the sky. "The Path of the Shinobi is very long and difficult. This 'punishment' may help me with the path."  
"I see. I get what you mean." We both finished our ice creams. The end is near…  
As much I want to spend more time with him. The child will sooner or later, stand up on their own feet and form their lives on their own.  
Knowing that we may never see each other again, scares me. I don't know why I think like that.  
"It's time to get back to the company." Dad announced as he looked at his phone standing up.  
I just sat down not moving. Dad dialed up a contact and called someone. "Hello? Yes, it's me. Could you pick me up? Oh, and also bring _THAT_ to me. See you soon." Dad finished talking to the phone. He sat down again.  
"Are you certain that you want it that way?" Dad started to ask.  
"Yeah."  
"Listen." Dad starts to sound very serious. "Don't ever lose who you are."  
What? The hell is that suppose to mean?  
"Most likely, the evil ninja schools will be the only ones to accept you." Dad foretold.  
"Whatever inhuman or crap they are teaching you. Do NOT lose yourself." He looked very seriously stern.  
"I have known the worst of them. Abandoning comrades, being emotionless, not caring for the lives of the civilians." He readjusted his sitting.  
"Let's just hope that the schools won't teach those kinds of stuff to you."  
"Dad, come on. 'The hell are taking me as?" I retorted.  
"You still have anger." He bluntly said. I sat there confused. "Your old 'teacher'… He will never leave your mind, can he?" Thinking of him makes my blood boil. I gritted my teeth because I'm pissed.  
"Calm down, Homura." Dad placed his hand on my shoulder. I tried to relax by thinking about what Dad taught me for many years.  
A black limo stopped by the road. A formally dressed sunglasses-wearing tough guy stepped out of the car. He rushed towards us.  
"Sir! We have arrived." He bowed down before us. "Hello to you. Did you bring _it_?" Dad asked the man.  
"Yes. Here is the package you requested." He handed the gift-wrapped object to Dad. "My thanks." Dad bowed his head down in gratitude.  
"We must leave at once, Sir." The guy commanded. "Soon." Dad replied.  
"Here you go." Dad handed me the gift-wrapped object. "Would you leave us for a minute?" Dad kindly asked the guy. "Sir!" He saluted and walked back to the car.  
"Open it." Dad exclaimed.  
I tear off the wrapping lightly as I can. The object was now revealed. It was a pair of red gloves that covered the forearms. The gloves were actually black. It had red padded and ten metallic 'rivets' on the padded side of both with a shape of triangular design.  
"That's my old gloves I used to wear." He smiled. I tried it out. I stretched my fingers around. It was a bit heavy than I expected, but it was nothing. "Nice." I muttered. "It is yours to keep."

...

...

"I guess this is a farewell." Dad said in a sad tone. I still had a few words to him before we spilt.  
"So… Uh… I… I would like to thank you for all these years." I bowed down. "You have taught me important values. For that, I can't thank you enough." I continued. I then suddenly felt a hug from him. It came as a surprise, so I hugged back. We were like this for a moment. A tear streamed down my right cheek. He patted my head nicely. "Keep in mind of what I have just said." He calmly said as we separated from each other. He slowly walked away from me to the car. I felt damn sad, as if he was abandoning me like my family did. He then looked back at me without turning around.  
"Never lose what's makes you a human." He said. It was the last words he gave to me as he entered the car and drove off. Right now I should be crying, but I couldn't not bring myself to do it. It was pitiful to cry. I aim to become a shinobi. I'll stand up to any trials.

To make my family, and my father proud.

* * *

When I returned from my nostalgia trip, it was afternoon already.  
Damn, did I wasted THAT much time? I powerjump off the bench and rushed back to the academy. Stretching my body a bit. I looked at the gloves I'm wearing. Today I wore the gloves that he gave me. Clenching my fists, I smiled. Knowing he'll be damn proud of me growing up, I'll never back down in a fight.  
I swear. I swear that I will succeed the Path of the Shinobi.

* * *

 **To be honest, this chapter is bad interpreted to what I expected. There was more to add, but they didn't make the cut. Homura's backstory was too damn complicated to interpret.  
In case you didn't know, Homura's father in this story is Jin Kazama, the main character of the majority of Tekken franchice. He and Homura had the same pattern of a backstory.  
Both of them had a terrible event that changed them forever. Both of them sought power for their own goals. That's one of the same cases they have in common.  
The next one shall be Yumi. **


	3. Yumi

"This place..." I silently muttered. In front of me was the black gate of an entrance, behind it was dead trees and many gravestones. The atmosphere here was quite eerie and sad. Though it is because it is a cemetery. None the less, I proceeded to wander inside the cemetery. I have told the others that I have important errand to attend. That's why I am here. I held two bouquets of flowers together. The graves isn't far away. Near one of the gravestones was an old, dark wearing man with a shovel.  
"Miss." The old man called. He tip off his black hat for a greeting. "Planning on paying respect to someone?" He gave a gentle smile.  
"Yes. Two people very dear to me." I answered back. "My condolence." He bowed down.  
"Thank you very much." I too, bowed my head down.  
"I hope their spirits will rest." He said.  
"I hope so as well." I replied back.  
I continued walking past the gravestones. This cemetery is pretty large for being in the mountains.  
There was a hill standing out from being in a cemetery. Up that hill was a sole tree with two gravestones. That was my destination. The graves of _my parents._  
My parents received special placement due to their status in the shinobi society. So their graves holds special regards on the cemetery.

As I close in the gravestones, like every gravestones here, there was their names imprinted on their gravestones.

 _Jago_ and _Miyuki_

The names brought out strong memories. Memories dear to me.  
I then placed the bouquets on their graves and kneeled in front of them as I prayed for their spirits.  
I thought back of our moments together as a family. Even before I studied under Grandfather, my parents taught and raised me the same as Grandfather would do.  
My mother taught me compassion. To love and forgive means you will live a satisfied life, or more correctly to say, a happy life. Compassion towards all living creatures means purity and you shall never fall. My mother is Kurokage's daughter. Her skills was truly graceful. She always looked after others, putting her life in line to protect those were a bit to… curious. She then gained a large amount of respect throughout the shinobi society.  
My father however, taught me the difference between right and wrong. To do what I thought was the right thing to do and punish those who committed wrongdoings. This began my small understanding of justice. Without my father's teaching, it would have taken a bit longer to understand justice under Grandfather's tutelage. For that I am very grateful.

* * *

 **(14 years ago)**

We sat outside of our garden. I sat on Father's lap. He wraps his arms nicely around me.  
We were really happy! Mother came and gave us snacks to eat. She went back to the house. The weather was really great. It was warm and there wasn't any clouds today.  
"Father?" I asked.  
"Hmm?" I got his attention. "When can I go with Mother and Father on ninja missions?" I asked him with my head looking up.  
"When the time will come Yumi." Father answered back. Father stared at the sky looking happily.  
"When is that?" I asked curiously. "Only destiny will tell." He answered back. Sometimes, I can't understand him at all.  
"Patience, my dear. A shinobi must have a clear and focused mind." Father exclaimed. "I have faith that you are going to do well later in the future." Father patted my head nicely. It felt really good. Moither have left shaved ice next to us. They had sweet red beans on them. They taste really delicious! Mother then came out and sat with us.  
"My, you seem to have quite a pleasant company." She said warmly.  
"Uh huh! We were talking about ninjas." I exclaimed to Mother.  
"You have not reach that age yet." She skeptically says. "Only destiny will tell." I reassured her.  
"Why must your father keep saying difficult words to our 4 year old?" Mommy pinches my cheeks happily. I flailed up and down because it doesn't feel good! She looks at Father unamused, but he turned his head around, not seeing her.  
We all ate the ice happily and enjoyed every sweet bite.  
"I will beat up all evil ninjas!" I shouted proudly. But both Mother and Father looked at each other with worry. I don't get why.  
"Yumi." Daddy suddenly said. I looked up at him, but he then looked at Mother and she looked at Father. Then he looked at me again.  
"What you just said was very unwise..."  
"They are bad people. They deserve beating." I replied. They cause nothing but pain to others!  
"Not all bad people are like that." Father really defended bad people.  
"All bad people deserve to die!" I yelled at Father. Why can't he see that bad people hurt other people? Father and Mother went quiet. But then she finally talks.  
"Yumi, like your father said. Not every bad people are actually bad." Mother tried to calm us down.  
"Yumi." Father finally said.  
"I used to think like that." Then you CAN understand. He then looked up at the sky again.  
"I always thought that what I did was right and for the better of mankind. I traveled all around the world to punish these bad people, but I realized during my travels." Father then saw down to my eyes.  
"It is hard to see who you really are in your own point of view." What does that mean?  
"I did what I saw as justice, but what did everyone around me see me as...?" He said in a quiet voice. "I do not wish to talk about it." Father lifted me up and made me stand up. He turned around and walked back in the house as I see him walking away from me and Mother.  
Mother looked at me and held my hands tightly.

* * *

 **(Present)**

Thinking back, I was such an ill-mouthed child. Now, I realized how much father went through all the pain for the sake of others. My mother, Grandfather, and me.  
Before he died, he gave me a gift. The last present he gave me was a homemade wooden craved sculpture of an elephant with tusks. My father liked to carve wooden sculptures. It is a popular hobby in the Himalayan Mountains.  
Throughout the years, my father had taught me so many things. The Himalayan culture, sword practice, wood carving and throat-singing. At one point, he taught me a bit of the Tiger Spirit and their fighting style they practice in the Himalayas.  
Father travelled around the world in the past. To eliminate evil, but he then stopped and went back. I cannot ask him for a reason now that he is gone. But I am sure. I am certain something must have happened that forced him to stop. Maybe perhaps one day, the answer will come to light.  
Father, I will achieved what you and Grandfather sought. A world without evil, so that everyone can prosper and live peacefully. Then you can move on and rest with Mother.  
I finally stood up. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I remanence all the memories I had with my parents.

"Now to return back to the academy and prepare everyone for Grandfather's visit." I turned away from the graves and headed towards the gate.

* * *

 **Talking about rushing. Sorry for the 'nearly 2 months' of waiting. There were TOO many tests on the school AND part-time working.  
Anyway, this isn't perfect, I know. I don't have many references or inspiration to come up with better flashback sequence or a theme for this chapter.  
So Yumi and Jago… (Miyuki is just an OC of mine BTW.)  
Both of them grew up with purity and passion for justice. That is the an essential trait they have in common. They sought to destroy evil, but in a different way. Jago wants to destroy evil that threatens the world, and Yumi wants to get rid of all evil NINJAS. How can it save us from Trump and Putin, huh?!  
Sorry, went off topic.  
(In case you didn't know where Jago comes from. He is from the Xbox-exclusive Killer Instinct)  
The last one should be Miyabi. (FINAL CHAPTER HINT: The King of Fighters!)  
**


	4. Miyabi

It was a bright sunny day in the middle of spring. Me and Imu were walking home from school. Today's lesson was really interesting. We talked about family and shinobi ancestry, or whatever it was called, and the one who's going to be 'The Boss' after they retire. We made our own family tree. Of course, there was a lot of famous shinobis in my family. The tree didn't have to be that long. I decided to just include my living family.  
Grandma and Grandpa was on the top. Down the line was father, beside him was mother. Then at the bottom was me. That's how it went.

"We'll play 'Shinobi' soon, OK?" I turned to Imu as we near our house.  
"Hmm!" She nods a couple of times. "But I have to help Murasaki first."  
"OK. See you soon." I waved at her. She did the same.  
I went inside the house and greeted. "I'm home." Mother came to the entrance.  
"Welcome home, Miyabi." She greeted me with a nice smile.  
"Is father home?" I asked her. "No. He's on a mission for the rest of the day he said." She replied.  
Well then… "Mama!" I jumped at Mama. I love when she snuggles and pamper me.  
"We learned about family tree today." I told her about what I learned at school today.  
"My, how wonderful Miyabi." Mama pats my head really smoothly. It feels so good.  
I suddenly got an idea. I dashed away from Mama and ran to the other room.  
"Miyabi?"  
"I'm going to my room!" I announced. It was a lie though. I slowed down my running and walks silently. Just like when me and Imu tried a couple days ago. Ninja silent. Mama is a shinobi too, so she must have great hearing. I snuck into my parents' room. There was a big bookshelf next to the bed. There has to be a family lore book or something there because my family are like celebrities in the shinobi world. I want to know more about my family.  
I noticed something called 'Family album' in the lowest row of the shelf. Hey, at least it's better than reading.  
I pulled the album out, then suddenly a photo fell down on the floor. It landed on the face. By face I mean, the white back only showing. There are some scribbles on the back.

'15/08'

Hey, that's my birthday! I turned the photo to see the picture. It was a man I haven't seen before. He doesn't look very shinobi like. He was holding a baby wrapped in a white blanket. I suppose that baby is me.  
He had bright red hair and fringes that covers one of his eyes. He had white pants, white shoes. He also had a black shirt with a red inner-shirt. He had unbuttoned some of his black shirt.  
Who was that man? Maybe Mama can tell me.  
I put the album back into the shelf, grabbed the photo and ran to Mama.

When I found Mama, she was cooking dinner. She made chicken egg bowl. My favorite!  
I held the photo on my chest. Mama then noticed me as I walked to her.  
"Miyabi, what is that?" Mama pointed at the photo.  
"Mama, who is this man?" I asked her. I lifted the photo up high as I can because Mama is so big.  
She took a small glance at the photo. And suddenly, her eyes widened.  
"Miyabi… Where did you find this?" Mama asked me scared-like.  
"Who is it, Mama?" I asked again.  
"Did you… by any chance find it at my room?" She asked.  
"Mama, who is it?" I'm getting a bit impatient.  
"Miyabi…" Mama looks at the photo again. "If I were to tell you, your father has to be here as well."  
"OK..."

Hopefully it won't be a long day.

* * *

 **(Next day)**

"Hey Miyabi." Imu called out. I swung at the swing made by the villagers.  
"Hey Imu." I responded.  
"What happened? You didn't come yesterday." Imu pouted. She was a tad angry.  
"It's nothing." I replied less enthusiastic.  
"You don't seem well. Is something wrong?" Imu asked me worried.  
I let out a sigh. "Can you keep what I'm saying a secret from the others?" I asked Imu.  
She gave me a couple nods right away. She sat on the next swing beside mine.  
"Yesterday, I found out I was adopted." It went quiet.  
"Oh… Wait, don't you have to be older to know that?" Imu tilted her head.  
"I guess I'm a special case then." I rocked back and forth a bit.  
"Why is that?" Imu asked confused.  
"I found a photo in my parents' room. I tried to show it to mother, but her response was just shock." I explained every detail to Imu.  
"It doesn't seem bad at all." Imu exclaimed. "I guess so. But it won't matter. Adopted or not, they are still my parents and that's what matters." I let out a smile.  
I rocked back and forth harder. As it reached the climax of the push, I jumped off high and landed in an awesome pose.  
"Now then, let's go play shinobi." I announced. Imu nodded and jumps off as well.

Both of us ran to the forest ninja-style.

* * *

 **(Last night)**

Mother and father was sitting together on the opposite side from me. The photo was on the table in the middle. Everyone just sat quietly. No sounds at all.  
"Dear, I think we should let Miyabi know the truth." Mother said. Father simply looked away crossed armed.  
"She has stumbled upon a vital item that could change her." Mother continued.  
"I see this is unavoidable…" Father finally says something.  
He then turns his head and glared at me.  
"I hope you are prepared." He exclaimed. I gave him a serious nod.  
"The truth is…" Mother then took over. She glanced at father for a moment. He did as well.  
"We… are not your real parents. Not by blood." Mother spoke up.  
"How so?" I asked them.  
"Your father has entrusted us of your care. That's the only answer we can give you." Father sternly said as he stood up and exited the room.  
Mother drank her tea. She then gave me a reassuring face.  
"Once you have become older, then you will be ready to know the rest. I promise." She held my hands across the table.

* * *

 **(Present, late afternoon)**

Both me and Imu got our clothes dirty after playing all day. We were panting and walked home content. It feels like I have gotten closer to being a shinobi, even if we were just playing around.  
We went across the swing. A little time won't hurt, I guess.  
"I need to go home now." Imu turned to the opposite direction of the playground.  
"See you!" She waved happily at me. So did I as well.  
I went home as well, but then I notied…  
As I went closer to the playground, we saw a man sitting quietly on one of the swings.  
That man had red hair. He wore a dark red thin coat and black pants with straps on it.  
I even hesitated to approach him, but... his presence seems so… familiar.  
Without paying attention, I approached him. He seemed to have noticed me.

"G-good afternoon." I greeted him with a bow. He doesn't react to that.  
"Hey." He simply replied with a small wave.  
"U-umm… What brings you here in our village?" I asked him curiously. It really feels awkward to talk with a stranger so sudden.  
"Just met a friend earlier, that's it." He replied blankly.  
"Is that so? That's nice." I tried to keep it going. But out of nowhere, I thought about last night. I thought it wouldn't affect me that much.  
"You OK, kid?" He raised his eyebrows.  
"Huh? Oh it's nothing, really." I tried to reply calmly as possible. I hope I didn't raise any suspicion.  
"Kid, over the years I've met different people with different problems. It's no use hiding it. They'll eventually burst out sooner or later." This man doesn't buy it. I soon gave in and sat on the swing next to him. Should I really tell my problems to strangers?  
"Yesterday, I found out I was adopted." I told him about yesterday.  
"It bugs you? It doesn't really matter at all." The man replied.  
"That means my parents aren't really my parents…" I looked down on the ground.  
"So what." I looked a bit surprised at him.  
"Family are those who will stick with you through pain and suffering." He said. "Next." He bluntly said. I hesitated a bit. It's not like I have any other problems bugging me, or do I?  
"I… I don't know if I… can really follow my family's expectations when I grow up." I stuttered.  
"My family is known for being good at their stuff. I'm not sure if I can even follow." I looked at the ground once again.  
"People like you…" The man annoyingly muttered. "If you want to be what they want you to be, you'll just ruin your character." He looked at me.  
"No one can decide who you wants to be. It's all up to you. Living as an image created by someone won't make you happy at all." He stood up from the swing, staring at the orange sky.  
"I see…" I think I get it. I wouldn't have thought that I get some good advices from a stranger.  
He walked towards me and crouched on my level in front of me. "It was nice talking to you, kid."  
"S-same here."  
He stood up again and turned around.  
"Wait!" I tried to call him out. He turned his head around. I stood up from the swing.  
"If something happens, what should I even do?" I asked him for more advice. I'm worried about the future too.  
"Trust your instincts. It always helps me in a pinch." He turned his head back and starts walking.

Trust your instincts… Come to think of it, I always does that, even without knowing it.  
It was kind of him to give me advices. I would have taking too long to solve my problems if he didn't noticed.  
Wait, I forgot to ask for his name! As I looked around for him, he had already disappeared.  
His face… Red sharp eyes, red hair, one eye covered. I'll remember his face, then we might meet again.  
Come to think of it…

He kinda looks like my real Papa…

* * *

 **Once again, a really uninspired theme in this chapter I believe. It differs from the rest of the chapters really.  
I assume you have already figured out who this mysterious male is by now (already hinted the game he originates from last chapter).  
The ending was inspired by a fan comic of Jotaro and Jolyne (as a kid). You can find it at Danbooru.  
The Afterword will come out soon!**


	5. Afterword

This story has been somewhat a prequel to the Senran series. This will start something much big in the future. Every fics I'm making for the series will connect with each other. So basically I'm making a timeline. Maybe even other branches based on the alternate endings, so there is a chance for multiple timelines.  
I have been thinking about them during the writing process, so I'm well prepared.

In this afterword, I'm giving my perspective on this story because I'm not very good at explaining the environment. So I'm giving you readers what I had in mind when making this story.

First off is the Asuka chapter. Ryu is Asuka's father as it is already implemented. I haven't give the mother a name, so hopefully Takaki can reveal some background stories in the next game (SK7). Ryu's outfit in the chapter is a carbon copy of Alex's Street Fighter 5 Story costume, alas white T-shirt and track pants. The color scheme is his iconic white and red, so it's white shirt and red pants.  
I found Asuka's personality somewhat similar to Ryu's, so that's why I chose Ryu as Asuka's dad.

Second is Jin Kazama as Homura's old man. He is the CEO of Mishima Zaibatsu, one of the world's most powerful company, enough to have an own private army and weaponry (play Tekken 6 story mode for more info).  
Jin's appearance in this story has became more identical to his father, Kazuya. Plus he's lot more older. He has no longer have his trademark bangs, so he slicks them back like Kazuya would. His clothes are like any other CEOs would wear (more like his Tekken 6 second outfit).  
His relationship with Homura is pretty decent, but soon Homura will start to change...

Third is Jago from Killer Instinct. Nothing much has been said because he's now gone, but some background story is necessary.  
After retiring, he began settling down. Though he is still troubled after the invasion of Gargos (Main plot of the newest Killer Instinct Season 3).  
I have established that the lore has changed, so instead of being a warrior monk from the Himalayas. He is a shinobi from a well known clan/village in the Himalayas.  
His outfit is just like Alex's, as well as Ryu's in this story. You can decide the color scheme.

To be honest, I have been quite mysterious about the last guy. Since this is the afterword, then I can give it away already.  
The last guy is the edgy red-haired Iori Yagami from The King of Fighters series. He was chosen because of his connection with Orochi in his original gameworld. He and Miyabi both possesses fire powers (though different colors), and you guys knew what happened at the end of the original game Burst anyway.  
So Iori has a DEEP connection with Hebijo Academy. I'm going to explain it further in future fics.  
Not much is known on what he is doing in these peaceful times.

Get hyped for more Senran fics onward. See ya!


End file.
